


As the Sun Sets

by roguefaerie



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/Enby Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [38]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural
Genre: Fae Dean Winchester, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dean Winchester, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Character, Trans Dean Winchester, not a stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Would they go backwards?





	As the Sun Sets

**Author's Note:**

> I really consider my writing on here to be one part blogging, and I've been very in my feels as a trans person lately, and I know this is a really short snippet but it's the culmination of about a week's processing of some huge things. So here it is. I will continue to add to this 'verse because this is where my most prolific trans character lives (at present). This 'verse is written by a trans person for other trans people, and it is both about being trans, and also in the fusion universe I created, for which I am greatly indebted to ye olde Uncle Neil Gaiman. <3

“Can you imagine,” you ask Shadow, as the sun sets on one more day after the end of the world, “Going back on it all?”

“After all this? Wouldn’t even be possible.” 

“That’s what I’m saying. I mean…”

“You lose everything, you come back to center. You don’t get anything back. You don’t go backwards.”

“Odin’s an ass sometimes. I guess all gods are, you know?”

“Yeah, but he’s everywhere, and there’s the friendly ones.”

You smile. “Yeah. That’s true. A little weird, though, maybe?”

“Cultural exchange,” Shadow says, and smiles back a little sadly. “He’s not gone.”

“Anyway, all of it was his choice.”

Shadow sighs. “Yeah. All of it.”

You grin at him, taking his hand. “Dunno if I’d go all the way like that, you know? I mean, I have you.”

“He definitely went all the way. But if you think about it, he made sure we were taken care of.”

“Yeah. Bumpy ride.”

“I wouldn’t go back,” Shadow says.

“I don’t think anyone can, even if they would. They think they would, but it just wouldn’t even work.”

Shadow nods. “Sometimes a door closes. But not this one.” He squeezes your hand, and calm floods through your veins.

“No. Not this one.”


End file.
